


Trust it in

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Orgasm Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You will come like this,” Ra’s purrs in his ear as the machine works his way through him, setting a pace that makes Tim squirm. Sweat drips from his forehead as he grits his teeth, the cuffs and chains rattling as the machine trusts slowly and steadily into him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	Trust it in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoulaug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaug/gifts).



> I totally blame you for dragging me into this hellhole. It is sadly unbeta, but I still hope you can enjoy! 😘❤️

The first indications that this isn’t his bedroom are the cuffs and the chains attached to his wrist. Tim blinks at the unfamiliarity of it and pulls against them just in case this is another one of his dreams. Pain blooms around them and Tim winces when the cuffs do not bulge.

It appears this is not a dream. Tim bits his lips and tries to crane his head but the movements are restricted. He’s on some type of bench, naked as the day he was born. Hard wooden bench, to be more exact. In a room with no window and only one door.

Something...something is not right here.

Then he _hears_ a door opening.

“Detective,” a voice speaks and his heart skips a beat. He glances up and there are the distinguished goatee and the black eyes. Tim could recognize that goatee anywhere. “It appears we meet once again.”

“Ra’s,” Tim whispers. Multiple questions go through his head. _Why am I here?_ Ra's simply smirks, the metallic golden door closing behind him.

“What-” He doesn’t get to finish the rest of the sentence when a sound nearby startles him. Tim turns his head to the side but a hand grabs his chin and tips it upward.

“You don’t remember why you’ve been brought here?,” the older man asks, curiously. His black onyx eyes shining with mocking interest. The grip tightens with enough force that Tim winces at the pressure.

Ra’s hums and passes his right thumb over Tim’s lips. The smell of _blood_ hits his nose and Tim’s nervousness increases. Another reminder that Ra’s could perfectly kill him if he desires.

“Does the _Council Of Spiders_ ring any bells?” He asks and smirks when Tim pales. Dread forms in his belly when he sees Ra’s eyes gleam. It doesn’t inspire any trust, whatsoever. “You didn’t think that would go unpunished, hmm, _Detective_?”

“Ra’s,” Tim starts with a nervous gulp, ignoring how his heart feels like in any giving moment it’s going to burst. ”That was _years_ ago and-”

Ra’s tuts and forces part Tim’s lips with his thumb, ignoring how Tim gags at the taste of blood.

“None of that. Al Ghuls never forgets _,_ ” Ra’s whispers as the detective struggles to get out of the cuffs but no matter how much he tries, it’s in vain. He doesn’t know but they’re reinforced. Ra’s has planned this for quite a long time.

After all, Ra’s knows _his_ detective’s abilities like the back of his hand. He chuckles and snaps his fingers. In a blink of an eye, four shadows appear at Ra’s side.

“Prepare him,” he orders and with a quick nod, they start working. Tim’s eyes frantically search to see what they’re up to but he can’t, he can’t _move_ and, and this is wrong, so very _wrong, someone please help him_ -

A hand touches his back and Tim _squirms_.

“It would be a shame to end your life. So I’ll be lenient in your punishment. Consider it a…,” Ra's trails off more focused on deepening his fingers on the detective’s mouth, pleased to hear him choke on his fingers.

The hand goes down to his ass and _stills_. _No_. His eyes widen in fear and when they spread his cheeks apart. He buckles at the touch, the chains rattling in his effort to get away but he’s trapped.

 _No, no, no, **no**_.

“A generosity of mine,” He finishes and Tim’s body jolts when he feels a wet finger circle his hole. His body goes rigid. _This is wrong_ , he thinks frantically shaking his head. _Let me go_ , _let me go, let me go-_

“Trust me. It was no easy decision to make,” Ra’s says. A gasp escapes from his mouth when a finger pungles into his puckered hole.

Tears spring to his eyes because...the stretch _burns_. He always imagined losing his virginity with his boyfriend Kon, but not...not this. Not in front of Ra’s, of all freaking people, and his legion of minions. _This a nightmare_ , Tim thinks, when another finger is added.

It burns.

It _hurts._

He screams, but it comes as muffled. Despite clenching the fingers on his ass work at a leisure pace, fucking him with precision. Alternating between one and two fingers and curling them up without mercy.

Slowly but steady they beat his hole into submission. “Enough,” Tim hears from afar as both fingers leave his mouth and ass.

“Ra’s this is _wrong_ ,” Tim croaks out. “You can’t do this,” he begs despite knowing that it's futile but fear is a powerful emotion that soon makes itself known.

Ra’s raises an eyebrow as Tim continues to beg.

“Please- _ah!_ ” His words get cut off when a foreign object enters him instead with one long trust and retreats. Fear claws up to his throat. _What was that-_? Tim groans when he feels the tip against his hole and without preamble enters him. In and out, in and out, in and _out…_ He shudders and cries as the object enters him repeatedly while Ra’s stands there and watches him, the golden medallion dazzling him.

A hysterical laugh bubbles up inside him when he realizes a _fucking machine_ is violating him.

“You will come like this,” Ra’s purrs in his ear as the machine works his way through him, setting a pace that makes Tim squirm. Sweat drips from his forehead as he grits his teeth, the cuffs and chains rattling as the machine trusts slowly and steadily into Tim.

Much to his horror, his cock hardens and drips precome. He closes his eyes, fighting the urge to puke. He feels dirty and filthy at the thought of his body reacting to it. _This is just biology,_ he mentally repeats but it’s difficult to maintain concentration when he’s being fucked open.

Ra’s cups his face and pats his cheeks, with a smirk. “See you later, Detective.”

Five minutes later Tim ends up coming with a grunt, spraying all over his stomach with his cum. The machine slows down to an eventual stop and Tim’s body slumps over the bench he’s tied to.

Tim sighs in relief.

_It’s done._

_No more_.

The machine stirs again and this time Tim jolts as it enters him, bringing new tears to his eyes when it speeds up. A pitiful groan leaves his mouth when the machine keeps going, the trusts becoming painful with its erratic pace.

And it _keeps_ going and _going_. The second time he comes, Tim’s a sobbing mess. His muscles spasm with every thrust, his thighs quivering as the shaft enters with ease. He loses the notion of time, his eyes rolling whenever the machine enters him deep enough to touch his prostate.

The fourth time he comes with a sharp cry, his whole body trembling. The sobs turn into labored grunts. The fifth time Tim comes with a painful gasp as his muscles stop moving. Drools come out of his mouth as the machine continues to fuck him.

He loses consciousness to the sound of the machine picking up speeds. Hours later he wakes up to the squelching sound of his hole being fucked.

* * *

Tim wakes up with his head down on a bed. He doesn't’ remember where he is only that there’s this ache all over his body more specifically on this downside. He winces. Everything is too _raw_ , too _sensitive,_ too much to even make sense.

ITim can vaguely feel a finger entering him. It’s only when a hand touches his oversensitive member and Tim chokes on a sob.

“Oh, Detective,” Ra’s whispers down his ear as he enters him, ignoring the cries that fall out of his mouth as he sets a quick pace. The sound of slapping skin rings throughout the room. “You didn’t think that was your punishment?”

A smirk as Tim whimpers in horror.

“We’re _just_ getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tim's having a bad day 😔


End file.
